


Already Over

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Audio Quotes, GMV, M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] Akuroku Day vid from 2013. </p><p>"I'd give it all to you. I offer up my soul. It's already over, already over now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Over

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Already Over by Red


End file.
